Military of House Reticulum
Like many of the noble houses of the Empire, House Reticulum maintains a small military force for the purpose of defense of their homeworld. The Tentara Kerajann Aomori (The Royal Army of Aomori, or TKA) has only been deployed offworld twice since the Scream. The first during the Imperial Civil Wars immediately following the Scream, and the second during the War Against the Artificials. The majority of the military is made up of Prajurit, serfs who have received token military training from the local Aquilan garrisons, conscripted by their nobles. The vast majority of these are in reserve, waiting for threat of conflict to activate, although a token force is active to aid in maintaining Aomori’s sovereignty.The Prajurit are raised by noble landowners across Aomori. Nobles who can raise a small force are named Letnan, and receive command of their own forces. Especially prestigious nobles, or nobles that can raise a large number of Prajurit, are named Kolonel, and given authority to coordinate multiple Letnan alongside their own forces. A special class of Prajurit, Prajurit Kader, is filled by nobles, Reticulum specialists whose peacetime skills make them well suited towards engagement on the battlefield. Expert snipers, fighter and mech aces, covert operators, and battlefield engineers all fall into this category. These specialists hold a lower rank than any other noble in the military, but are above the serf conscripts below them. Command of the entire military is overseen by the Laksamana. The top generals are the Saishu and the Asura themselves (as well as the Astradhari if one currently exists). The lower generals, at the discretion of the more senior Laksamana, are appointed as advisors from the other senior nobility. Reticulum Military Doctrine The TKA operates on a “king of the hill” doctrine. In the event of an invasion, control over much of Aomori is ultimately meaningless in comparison to continued control of key government centers and of the planetary defense work. All historic attempts to hold the planet against wide scale invasions (and the vast majority drawn up in battle plans), are based upon the idea of throwing as many serf bodies as possible into holding these key locations long enough for their armaments to be brought to bear against both ground based targets, and their reinforcement and resupply from orbit. Planetary Defense Network Although not explicitly the largest defensive armament in Imperial space, the defensive batteries of Aomori are the most varied selection of models, no two armaments exactly alike in form, purpose, or function, each a unique work sourced from hundreds of years of Reticulum craftsmanship. Many have never seen firing outside of tests, the last time the armaments used during the Imperial Civil Wars. Some otherwise pacifist Reticulum have turned jingoistic at the thought of having the privilege to see them be used in battle for the first time. The Wet Navy Aomori’s surface is 80% ocean, the largest in the core, and maintaining oceanic sovereignty is key to overall planetary defense. House Reticulum maintains a significant wet navy as a consequence, divided into two principal groups. The light fleet is made up of small cutter ships, some formally military naval vessels, others ships of the nobility pressed into service after a Shinkan opted to weld their prototype cannon to the deck. It is this fleet that sees the most active use in peacetime, critical to protecting naval shipping across the planet, and intercepting incursions by small bands of smugglers and pirates. The heavy fleet is an extension of the Planetary Defense Network upon the water. Massive battleships, essentially mobile weapons platforms bristling with Reticulum arms too large to be mounted anywhere else, capable of imparting deadly deliverance to any aggressors in orbit. Key to these battleships’ protections are carriers that serve as the mobile bases for space capable fighters, vessels launched to harry and screen for the massive weapons platforms. The Dueling Fleet Although not exclusively the only source of House Reticulum spaceships, the dueling fleet makes up the bulk of House Reticulum’s orbital military. A natural consequence of being the only Reticulum activity that resulted in the active practice of war tactics and strategy. It’s admirals and captains strategic minds honed in over 200 years of live fire simulations (colloquially known as duels), the fleet proved itself in the War Against the Artificials as a mighty lance to be used against House Cygnus, not simply some spectacle to be used to resolve petty disputes. Despite being far too small to ever be used to project House Reticulum’s will across the sector, the elite dueling fleet, backed by the bulwark of Aomori’s planetary defense network, ensures that House Reticulum will maintain some presence in the orbital high ground despite any enemy presence. Category:House Reticulum